Desperate to Understand
by bellalily09
Summary: Draco wants Ginny to understand him just like he understands her. Ginny wants to get Draco's attention before its too late. What kind of adventures will that bring? M for later chapters. My first fic so R&R!
1. Longings and Plottings

**I don't own any of these characters unfortunately *sigh* JKR does!**

* * *

Ginny raced down the corridor looking back over her shoulder as she ran. Breathing heavily she ducked around a corner and ran head first into something rock solid where thin air should have been.

"I was just heading to bed lost track of time in the library," flew from her mouth as she straightened her clothes and looked up to see a certain tall blond haired man gazing down at her in bewilderment.

"Are you okay, Weasley?"

"I'm fine," she said confused to say the least, "I really must be leaving now, if you don't mind I'm kind of running from someone, so I'll just be going."

With that Ginny took off down the corridor with just a slight glance back down the corridor but she quickly stopped when she saw that certain tall blond Slytherin looking after her as well.

When Ginny had reached her bedroom in Gryffindor Tower, she began to breathe easily again. She didn't give one extraneous thought to Draco Malfoy or his deadly good looks….more than she normally would anyway...at least not yet.

Draco on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about Ginny Weasley just as he hadn't been able to for the past two years when he began to realize that she was different than the other Gryffindors, but what drove him mad every night was his longing to know just how long it would take her to realize that he was different than the other Slytherins.

* * *

"Luna, you won't even guess who I ran into last night while I was running from McDaniels."

"Draco Malfoy"

"How'd you know?"

Luna laughed. Ginny just sat there pouting. _Of course Luna knew, Luna knew everything._

"Ginny, I really think you should just do something about this! I mean you've been pinning over him for how long?"

"But what am I supposed to do Luna? He's a Slytherin. Just because he was nice once doesn't mean he's interested," Ginny let out with frustration.

"But honestly Ginny, what have you got to lose that you don't already have?" Luna said honestly.

This stumped Ginny. She still had no idea how she was going to do it but she knew without a doubt that Luna had a point and there was no way she could get around it.

"Fine. I'll do something, but you've got to help me come up with something that will make Draco's head spin." Ginny said evilly.

"Draco Malfoy isn't going to know what hit him."

* * *

Ginny and Luna had come up with a plan that would hopefully throw Malfoy for such a loop that he wouldn't know what hit him.

"I've got everything ready, Gin" Luna said as she came running into Ginny's room.

"Alright let's go"

As they entered the Great Hall they split up to go to their respective tables. Ginny looked up surprised to catch Draco Malfoy staring at her. _Maybe this won't be so hard after all,_ she thought_ or maybe he's thinking about much he hates my family you know you can't really tell from this distance._ _Shut up stupid brain let me have my moment of triumph._

As they went off to their classes, Draco and Ginny sat in their normal seats. But all of a sudden words began to appear on Draco's parchment.

Are you going to the Halloween

Masquerade with anyone

Draco Malfoy?

Draco looked at the parchment in front of him and then looked around the room stunned as he decided the only way to answer was to write back.

**I wasn't planning on it I hadn't **

**found anyone I desired to go with. **

**Why would you be any different?**

I'm more different than you could

ever imagine Draco Malfoy. I'm nothing

you've ever encountered before. Do you

want to take the time to find out what I mean?

**I must say I am more than a bit intrigued. **

**You don't sound like any girl in this school**

**I've ever met before.**

Maybe you just don't know me well enough.

Prepare for the Masque, Draco. I look forward

to staying in touch.

Although completely miffed Draco decided that it wouldn't hurt to play along. This girl seemed extremely intriguing. If only he could figure out who she was. He began to survey his classroom. He immediately eliminated the majority of the female Slytherins because none of them would bother to do something like send him an anonymous note they would just brutally walk up to him and in a very unpleasant manner tell him that they wanted to jump his bones which just plain made him shiver. So he turned to the Gryffindors. Granger was too busy switching between simpering after Weasel-King and Potter and writing the teachers every word to possibly be the one and the majority of the other girls he knew were happily in sickening relationships. Then his eyes fell on Ginny. Every time, he looked at her his heart melted. She was just as damaged as he was but then again she was pure at heart and always saw things in a way that he could only dream of. She was the optimist that would light up the room in the darkest of times and would keep the broken and bruised going during a losing battle. She was one thing that had kept him going when he had had to deal with the Dark Lord and his father who had both known perfectly well of this traitorous mentality even though he had been to scared for the lives of his family and Ginny's life if he had acted on his deepest wish to join the Order instead of fighting alongside all of those Gods forsaken bastards.

It was always Ginny. It would always be Ginny. But she would never see him for what he really was just for what everyone thought he was. He had to find a way to make her know the real him. Maybe this mystery girl was just the way to get to Ginny. If he got close to a Gryffindor then Ginny would learn the truth. _But then again that could go very very wrong. O well I'll come up with something._

* * *

A/N:

**I hope yo guys like this chapter. I am almost done with second chapter and will be posting it very soon. Please excuse any typing mistakes my keyboard doesn't always like to cooperate. And please don't forget to R&R so that I can get better at what I do.**


	2. Observations and Truths

A/N: I do not own any of these character JKR does!

So I hope all of you liked the first chapter and I hope this one lives up to your expectations. R&R

* * *

Ginny was very pleased with how her plan was taking off with Draco he seem thoroughly baffled by her note _"What a useful little spell" _and she hoped to Merlin that he wouldn't think that the girl was some Slytherin hoe bag and be overly disappointed when she showed up for the Halloween Masquerade. "_O my god! What is he going to say when he finds out that I am Weasley? Well yeah I can talk the talk on parchment but how am I going to make it so that none of the matters when he finds out who I am in reality?" _Ginny continued to ponder as she walked to her next class, not even realizing that the certain tall dastardly handsome blonde Slytherin boy was leaning against the wall outside their last classroom watching her as she went.

As this Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend and Ginny and Luna had thought of the perfect outfit for Ginny, Ginny had to find some way to divulge more information to Draco, so that her plan could continue. Not only did they have to get to know each other better.

Draco was hard at work studying in a dark corner of the library while Ginny was perched at a table only a few meters away pretending to be working on an essay for Transfiguration.

"Alright let's have another go, Draco Malfoy," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Good evening Draco. I hope you've been

thinking about me. I think it's time we get

to know each other better so why don't you

begin?

**O trust me my dear whoever you are I've been **

**thinking very much about you. I would like to know**

**why you decided to target me in this little scheme of yours.**

Whatever do you mean Draco, darling? You should really

learn to be more trusting what if I just truly wished for you to

be mine. I knew that you would have to get to know me

before you accepted me.

**Is that so? And why on Earth would I not accept you?**

Because on the surface I'm not like you Draco. But

underneath I have a feeling we are more similar than

either of us currently realize.

I hope you are preparing for the Masque, Draco.

You will be hearing from me soon.

Draco was more perplexed than before. Those were the exact words he had been praying that Ginny would say to him but he knew this couldn't be Ginny their families despised each other too much for her to take an interest in him unless she got to know him first. But maybe….no it couldn't be it just couldn't be.

* * *

Ginny was with Luna in Hogsmeade picking out their dresses for the Halloween Masque. They had wandered into the discussing what colors they would want and the styles that maybe available. When they looked up and saw Draco standing beside the shop speaking to Blaise Zabini in hushed tones.

Luna nudged Ginny just as Blaise nudged Draco. They both looked at their friends in horror. Ginny stammerred, "Hello, Malfoy" while Draco was only able to respond with a nod.

Luna and Ginny entered the shop and Blaise spun around to look at Draco.

"Mate, what in Merlin's name was that? It was the perfect chance for you to start to show her what kind of a guy you really are!"

"I just don't think it'll work Blaise. Yes she said hello but she's polite that obviously doesn't mean she feels any differently about me than the rest of her family."

"So you're telling me that you are just going to go to the Masque with some girl who is writing you mysterious notes in class instead of trying to be with the woman you've been in love with for years?"

"You know what maybe I should take a leaf out of this mysterious girl's book and use it get my girl and maybe the girl will help me."

"Okay as your best friend I've got to tell you Drake its not your best plan. I mean yes its a plan but there many ways it could go badly badly wrong. Its so very unSlytherin and so very Gryffindor."

"Well mate we all have to learn to be well rounded and if that includes doing something like a Gryffindor to win me Ginny then so be it!"

* * *

"What do you think they were talking about Luna? Do you think he's told Blaise? What if they know its me and they're going to do something evil." Ginny let out frantically as they entered Dress to Impress.

"Ginny I have no idea but I will happily go find out for you Draco's friend is ever so cute!"  
"O Luna you don't need to do that I just have to remember that ever thing will work out as it should."

Luna settled on a dark blue dress that had one shoulder strap and and empire waist but was still fitted to the tops of her hips where it went into an A line skirt. Ginny's dress was a gorgeous spagetti strap dress with a empire waist that was an thick black horizontally pleated ribbon that tied in a bow in the back. The dress itself was white with netting top layer that had a black flower design the started spread out and got thicker towards the bottom of the dress.

They also bought masks Luna's was a metallic gold with dark blue sequins surrounding it. Ginny's mask was green with a silver/white beading in an artful pattern around the sides.

They minimized their purchases and headed to the Three Broomsticks. The girls found a table in the corner of the extremely crowded tavern, Ginny didn't notice but as they were pushing their way through the crown Luna had spotted Blaise and had signaled for him to meet her by the restrooms in 5 minutes. She hoped he did it she needed information to prove her suspicions. Everyone thought Luna Lovegood was an oddball and maybe she was but she was also just very observant so she tended to know more than people realized she did. And as for Draco Malfoy, Luna had seen the way he looked at Ginny, the way everytime he heard her speak it was like it lit up his world. Luna also saw how everytime Harry and Ron made a comment about he and Blaise being Death Eaters or "their precious master" Draco looked as if he would vomit up his last meal. But of course only she noticed any of this maybe it was because she was observant or maybe it was because nobody else believed that it was possible that those feelings were there. But Luna knew and she felt deep within herself that Draco was just the person who could understand every part of everything Ginny had been through and Ginny could do the same for him. Ginny could bring out parts of Draco that Luna knew had been buried deep inside long ago but under the influence of the right person would spare one second in breaking free.

And that is why Luna Lovegood HAD to talk to Blaise Zabini.

"Ginny I have to use the restroom just order me a butterbeer, okay?"

"Alright Luna. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Of course not then we'll lose the table. Just think how ghastly that would be. Then we might have to go over there and sit with Malfoy and Zabini, they seem to be the only ones with seats available." Luna laughed as Ginny's mouth fell and her head whipped around.

"Luna keep your voice down someone might hear you."

"Why don't you want him to find out how in love with him you are?"

"Well...yes..but not that way we have a plan remember. Follow the plan!"

"Okay Well I'm just going to head to the bathroom."

When Luna got to the small hallway with the bathrooms she was immediately grabbed by the arm and pulled into the dark corner at the end.

"So what is it you needed, Lovegood."

"I think you already have an idea Blaise you jut seem like that kind of person."

"So it is Ginny writing the notes to Drake."

"Of course it is anybody who opens their eyes to look can tell they've been in love with each for years."

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed."

"Blaise, dear, you'll never be the only one who's noticed. Now Ginny is just terrified that Draco will be terribly upset when he finds out his mystery girl is her."

"Are you kidding? He'll jump for joy. He's already ruled her out because he thinks she hates him too much. He actually wants to use the mystery girl to help him get closer to Ginny. So that she can get to know the real him."

"But Ginny already knows that Draco isn't everything everybody says she is. I mean look at the two of us we're not exactly what we appear."

"Maybe we should just drop hints and let this little scheme play out. I honestly can't wait to see Draco's reaction when he see's that its Ginny. He'll probably confess his undying love as soon as he sees its her."

"One can only hope. I'll see you later Blaise I have to be getting back to Ginny."

Ginny had been sitting at the corner table wonder where on earth her friend had gone when she looked over and saw Draco looking at her with a very intense look on his face and yet a very calm look in his eyes almost like he was focusing very hard on thinking of something that made him extremely happy. _If only I knew what it was. If only I could be the cause of that look of never ending happiness and longing on his face. Maybe one day I will be. A girl can dream can't she._

_

* * *

_

Draco was entranced by his own daydreams when Blaise came back to the table.

"Mate, wake up...so what was it this time?"

"Just a future that is will never happen."

"Merlin works in mysterious ways, Drake. Don't give up on him now you just might regret it if you do. The Halloween Masquerade is in a few days if you find that you don't like the mystery girl you can always spend the evening charming the pants of Ginny Weasley who will be o so impressed that you came with a Gryffindor."

"Whatever you say mate. But I don't see how there is any chance of her ever giving me the time of day."

"We shall Drake." _We shall see._

_

* * *

_

A/N: The next chapter will be the preparations and the Halloween Masque so stay tuned.


End file.
